yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Counter
This article is about the type of marker. For the type of Trap Card see Counter Trap Cards A Counter is a generic way, usually employed on Monster Cards, to note how many times a limited effect has been used. * Ancient Gear Castle * Balloon Lizard * B.E.S. Covered Core * B.E.S. Crystal Core * B.E.S. Tetran * Big Core * Counter Cleaner * Dark Catapulter * Death Mosquito * Dungeon of the Gladial Beast - Colosseum * Magic Reflector * Metal Shooter * Miracle Jurassic Egg A-Counter A-Counter means "Alien Counter". Certain card effects depend on these to exist on opponent's monsters to work, and when an "Alien" monster battles with a monster that has an A-Counter, the monster with the A-Counter loses 300 ATK and DEF before Damage Calculation. * "A" Cell Breeding Device * "A" Cell Culture Device * "A" Cell Scatter Burst * Alien Grey * Alien Hunter * Alien Hypno * Alien Mars * Alien Mother * Alien Psychic * Alien Warrior * Alien Skull * Alien Telepath * Brainwashing Beam * Corruption Cell "A" * Cosmic Horror Gangi' El * Mass Hypnosis * Subspace Jump Device :Also See: Alien. Clock Counter A Clock Counter is a specific type of Counter that can only be placed on "Clock Tower Prison". The only other card that can support Clock Counters is "Eternal Dread". Crystal Counter Fog Counter Fog Counters are counters that are placed on Cloudian - Cirrostas and Cloudian - Altos. Fog Counters can be removed from them to destroy various cards on the field. You can also destroy them with Diamond-Dust Cyclone to draw a card for each 4 counters destroyed by Diamond-Dust Cyclone. Monster Cards * Cloudian - Acid Cloud * Cloudian - Altos * Cloudian - Cirrostas * Cloudian - Ghost Fog * Cloudian - Nimbusman * Cloudian - Sheep Cloud * Cloudian - Turbulence Spell Cards Trap Cards * Ascending Air Current * Cloudian Squall * Fog Control * Diamond-Dust Cyclone Ice Counter An Ice Counter 「アイス・カウンター」 is a counter only released in the OCG. In the manga, monster(s) with 1 or more "Ice Counter"(s) cannot change their Battle Position. * Ice Master * Cold Enchanter Spell Counters Spell Counters are represented on a card by either a coin, die, or other established method of tracking the counter status. Cards like Breaker the Magical Warrior get a Spell Counter when Normal Summoned, for example. Here's a list of cards that use Spell Counters: Monster Cards * Apprentice Magician * Armor Exe * Blast Magician * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Dark Red Enchanter * [Necromancer * Legendary Flame Lord * Magical Marionette * Magical Plant Mandragola * Mythical Beast Cerberus * Royal Magical Library * Silent Magician LV4 * Skilled Dark Magician * Skilled White Magician Spell Cards * Mega Ton Magical Cannon Trap Cards * Anti-Spell * Exhausting Spell * Miracle Restoring * Pitch-Black Power Stone * Tower of Babel Venom Counter A card with a Venom Counter on it has its ATK decreased by 500 points ONLY while Venom Swamp is on the field. Venom Counters do nothing without Venom Swamp on the field. If a monster is reduced to 0 ATK points while Venom Swamp is out, it is destroyed (the Venom Counters can come from either Venom Swamp or one of the Venom monsters). * Venom Boa * Venom Burn * Ambush Fangs * Venom Snake * Venom Serpent * Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes * Snake Deity's Command * Venom Swamp Hyper Venom Counter Hyper Venom Counters are special Counters that Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes can use to win the Duel automatically. If Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes has 3 Hyper Venom Counters, you automatically win the Duel. Category:Gameplay